


Strumming my strings with his fingers

by bookchan



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple years down the line Kyoko needs guitar lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strumming my strings with his fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thankyouturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this. ^_^ I wish I could have made it smuttier, but my nerve failed me.

A couple of years down the line.

Kyoko smiled. She was happy to finally have a role that wasn't a mean girl. Playing a rebellious rocker girl wasn't any closer to the fairy princess role she dreamed of having some day. The new role had one big advantage, it would help her learn more about the world Sho was in and anything that could help her topple him from his tower was to be grasped with both hands.

The only problem with the job was that it required her to learn how to play the guitar and whenever she touched it, she was reminded of the jerk and the guitar soon afterwards found itself mutilated. Kyoko frowned as she realized that even when stupid Sho wasn't there he was still getting in her way. She wasn't going to let him stop her from perfecting the role though. She was an actor not a quitter, but there had to be a way to take the guitar back from him. Kyoko thought hard as she tried to find a solution to her problem. She'd bothered Ren last time she had a problem, she was going to solve this one herself!

Two days later...

"So Kyoko, I've heard through the grapevine that you're having trouble playing the guitar for your new role," a hated voice purred in her ear, startling Kyoko from her dedicated inspection of the guitar on her lap and paralyzing her.

“Why don't I show you a few tricks to get you started with that poor guitar that you've been abusing so badly,” Sho continued to mummer in her ear as he leaned in so close behind her that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"First, you need to hold her as if she's the most precious thing to you and then gently touch her skittish strings with soft fingers to get a feel for the way she's going to melt into your touch. Now bring her close to you and smell her fragrance, the earthy wonderful smell from the wood and varnish making her such a beautiful instrument. Now that you have a better understanding of your instrument stroke down her strings softly and ....”

Gasping for breath Kyoko dragged herself back from the abyss that was Sho at his most seductive. Once she would have been putty in his arms when that voice was directed at her but no more! As she brought her head back to bang into his, a voice intruded on their private world.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, Kyoko. I just wanted to let you know that you're up next.” Ren said smoothly as he glared at the impudent boy daring to be so close to Kyoko.

“I'm so sorry. I apologize for keeping everyone waiting! I'll be right out after I clear out some trash.” Kyoko said as she turned around and glared at said trash.

“You can’t throw me out this time Kyoko-chan,” Sho smirked.

“Your director is good friends with my manager and asked me to come and help you with your pathetic guitar skills. I’m sure though, after my wonderful tutelage you’ll be able to play the guitar. Even if you can never compare to my skills.” Sho smiled as he watched Kyoko’s face while the fact that he was going to be the one teaching her guitar sank in. His happiness faded though as the other man in the room captured Kyoko’s attention.

“Kyoko, I’ll talk to Director Ogata later about getting you a better instructor. One that will actually teach you. I can take care of this trash while you head back to the stage.” Ren turned around and loomed over Sho.

“No, Tsuruga-Sempai, I can take care of this problem and learn to play the guitar on my own. Don’t worry about it. Thank you for thinking about this one, but I can’t run to you for every problem.” Kyoko told Ren as she picked up her guitar and headed back to where she belonged.

Ren though didn’t join her, he hung back and when she was out of sight grabbed Sho and forced him against the wall. Leaning in he whispered angrily “If I hear one rumour about you pushing yourself on her you will die. I will crush you and your dreams with my bare hands until all that left is pity for your stupidity.”

Sho of course couldn't let that threat stand, here was someone encroaching on his Kyoko and he even had the temerity to threaten him over it? “Keep on dreaming, Tsuruga-Sempai” he smirked mockingly right back.

“I’ve got permission to teach her and we’re going to be working together for two hours a day until I say she’s ready to play the guitar in public and there’s nothing you can do about it. The contract's already been signed. She’s going to be learning how to play the guitar from me. Not you. So get your big head out of my face.” Sho smirked even more, watching that fact sink into his competition’s face. Ren might be a good actor normally, but he had a hard time hiding his reaction to Kyoko .

“Don’t like that do you? Get over yourself. I’ve know Kyoko our whole life and she’s mine.” Sho didn’t like the look that just came over Ren’s face but he wasn’t going to back down. This was too important. “Now get out of here and leave me alone.”

Ren didn’t say anything at first just frowned and started to leave the room. Before he left though, one remarked did slip past his clenched teeth. “Don’t think you’ve won quite yet.” Once out of earshot of Sho, Ren got out his cell phone and called his manager. “I need you to coordinate with Kyoko’s manager and clear two hours a day from my schedule.”

 

Kyoko approached Tsuruga-Sempai’s apartment nervously. She’d been here before, but that didn’t make it any less nerve racking, especially considering what was going to be happening inside shortly. Why in world had Tsuruga-Sempai arranged for her guitar lessons with Sho to take place in there?

She had tried to argue that it would be better for the lessons, if they even had to happen, to take place at the studio. That was a neutral location and she felt safer with plenty of people around her, especially after his first attempt at a lesson. She knew how hard it was to resist him when he got like that. Even now, knowing what a jerk he was, didn’t really help her to resist the seductive dream in his voice. That purr, that deep growl, that voice. Sho had carved it’s path deep into her soul over the years of living with him.

Still she was here for a purpose, and she refused to let Sho get the best of her ever again. Rather, she would use him to improve her guitar skills and then leave him choking on the dust behind her. Gathering up her courage, Kyoko knocked on the door.

 

The lesson was going well, Kyoko thought a couple of hours later. There had been a couple of issues, number one being Sho showing up late, claiming that someone had given him the wrong address, but the arrogant bum had probably just lost it or written it down wrong and refused to admit it. Since he’d arrived he’d been on his best behavior and Kyoko’d been able to keep her anger down to a frustrated roar and learn from him. The biggest distraction to her lesson’s she’d found wasn’t actually Sho, but Tsuruga-sempai who had joined them and kept making remarks about Sho’s technique. She was amazed that Sho had been able to keep his temper so far, he really was growing up. It used to be that any comments about his technique would send him into a flying rage. Of course that’s when Kyoko realized she’d jinxed herself, as Sho apparently couldn’t take it any more and had jumped out of his chair and pushed Tsuruga-sempai against the wall. Really normally she’d protest, but the comments had even been getting on her nerves too. It was amazing how he never repeated himself exactly, but hearing over and over again how Sho wasn’t handling the string, the guitar, and the wood properly got old even if it was nice to see Sho taken down a peg.

“You’re going to complain about my technique, well why don’t I show you my best technique first.” and here the inches Sho had gained in the last two years were put to good use and he pulled Ren down into a bruising kiss.

Kyoko sighed a put down the guitar, obviously her lesson was over for the day. She’d been on the receiving end of those kisses before and knew how mind blowing they were. Of course, she also knew that Tsuruga-sempai wouldn’t got down without a fight, which meant if she wanted to keep her clothes intact it was time for her to leave. As she gathered up her gear to make a quiet departure her plans were delayed by one pair of arms dragging her in for a hard full body hug and another pair of arms picking up her supplies and moving them away from her.

“Running away from us, are you?” Sho growled into her ear. “I don’t think so, Ren and I’ve got a little challenge going on that needs your expertise first before you can leave.”

“Really, I don’t see why you need to me.” Kyoko turned around to argue and found that to be a bad mistake because Sho then pulled her even closer and started lightly mouthing the spot on her throat that always caused her knees to go weak.

“Of course we need you.” a second voice rumbled as another pair of arms joined the first around her. “Who else could we get to judge our technique? Personally, I think I can do better than Sho and get you to call my name more.”

 

“This was supposed to be a guitar lesson, not a seduction lesson, Sho, for you and Ren. Can’t you even get that right?” Kyoko mumbled a couple of hours later as she breathed in the scent of the two men surrounding her on the bed. Really, she couldn’t complain too much about their fighting though, when the result left her was so pleasantly limp. Those lessons she got from Moko on how to control guys had paid off. Who would have thought that such as stupid idiot like Sho would be so good in bed or that both he and Tsuruga-sempai would like being ordered around. She might not be their equal quite yet on the charts, but in the bedroom she was the one who ended up on top.


End file.
